A vehicle seat comprising a pipe frame (inner frame) shaped like a rectangular loop, a plate-like side frame disposed adjacent to a left or right outer side of the pipe frame, and a bracket (force-receiving member) fixed to a left or right outer side of the side frame has hitherto been known in the art (see JP 2000-103275 A). In this technique, the bracket is shaped like a box having front, rear, upper and lower sides all of which are flat, and when a side collision load imposed on the vehicle is received by the bracket from outside in a lateral direction, this side collision load is transmitted through the respective flat surfaces inward in the lateral direction.
However, with the conventional technique, since the sides of the bracket for transmitting a side collision load are flat, these flat sides of bracket, if their wall thickness is thin, would be buckled upon receipt of a side collision load, with the result that the load disadvantageously could not properly be transmitted inward in the lateral direction.
Against this backdrop, the inventors named in the present application have created the present invention in an effort to provide a vehicle seat in which a load can be properly transmitted laterally from outside toward inside even if the wall thickness of the bracket (force-receiving member) is thin.